And When I Fall
by Kaoz
Summary: Hunters in Mystic Falls...well, that's never a good sign.
1. Prologue

**Title: **And when I fall

**Rated for:** language, violence, future M chapter

**Genre:** Angst, Romance, Suspense, Horror?, Adventure

**Fandom/Universe: V**ampire Diaries / Supernatural

**Characters:** Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Klaus, Rebecca, Elijah / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer

**Pairings: **Damon / OC / Dean, Caroline / Tyler, Bonnie / Jeremy

**Spoilers/Warning: **Mentions of events on the shows and books.

**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries and all related characters belong L. J. Smith and The CW. No infringement intended. Supernatural and all related characters belong to Erik Kripke and OC's are all ME. No infringement intended. The Originals and all related characters belong to Outerbanks Entertainment, Alloy Entertainment, CBS Television Studios, Warner Bros.

**Summary: **She was looking for answers. He was just passing the time.

**Status: **In-Progress

**Author's Note: **I'm not anywhere near done but I wanted to post this before there's an accident. Its a peek but I hope you enjoy. I'm taking requests so if there's anything you'd like to see... all you have to do is let me know.

**Chapter: _Prologue_**

* * *

**Prologue**

_'Nice and quiet…'_

She figures a little stop in a small town… then again, it's infested.

_'Vampires… oh my…'_

The song plays in her head, same melody, over and over, and over and over. Too bad demons aren't a reliable source of information and it's the lead it gave her she's chasing anyway.

"One more." The empty glass scrapes on the bar-top, melting ice cubes clinking and the sound barely registers considering the patrons are louder than that. It's a busy place, this _Mystic Grill_ and the food…

_'I could go for another steak.'_

Ice blue eyes peer at her, his hand hovering over a glass- she's going with whiskey purely on the amber color but then there's something about him-

"Buy you another?"

It's not even a question, no matter how it's phrased but she nods anyway and downs the drink placed before her. It's a public place, drunk or not, she'll be safe enough.

He smiles, lips turning up in a lazy smirk she can't help but compare to _his_.

_'Screw him!' _

And then she bites the inside of her cheek, eyes rolling because she certainly did and shamelessly too.

_'Dean Winchester.'_ There's a sigh somewhere deep down she's locking away. It's not like he promised forever but … well, a girl could hope and damn it, she certainly fooled herself. She forgot to keep a distance with him; she forgot there was never any hope of something 'more' with Dean. The dumbass can't let himself have a 'happily ever after'.

"Do you make a habit of buying drinks for women you don't know?" her dark eyes run over his face; pale skin, gorgeous clear blue eyes almost gray, classic handsome features.

"I was planning on getting to know you better." His smile is slow to grace his lips and her eyes fall to his mouth. "I'm Damon."

"Rhayne." She wants to take it back, get a do over because that breathless whisper certainly isn't making the right impression.

"What brings you to Mystic Falls?" Damon slides another drink towards her. His eyes don't leave her face; dark lashes framing wide cat shaped eyes a dark shade of amber flecked with copper. She has fine features, high cheekbones, her skin is a healthy sun kissed gold. His eyes rest on her full lips tinged a rosy-just-kissed shade …

"Oh…just, passing through." She offers a slow smile of her own, taps the drink but never takes it and slips off the stool. "Now, I'm on my way." She can feel his eyes on her as she leaves. _'Temptation on legs. OMG.'_ She wonders if gorgeous men are put on this earth just to tease her because it's not fair.

Outside its cold. Not exactly winter though her breath puffs out in little white clouds. She's got her keys in hand, the longest one secured between her fingers. It's not like she could walk around with her knife in hand. The civilians tend to get over excited about things like that.

Damon is waiting. He watches her approach the car; gunmetal grey and a little older than he would have pegged for her taste. He studies her approach, a steady stride, purposeful. She's graceful, slim but with curves he'd love to explore.

She spots him leaning against her ride.

Rhayne pauses before crossing the street. She doesn't take her eyes from the gorgeous stranger though she wonders how the hell he made it out to her car before she did.

_'How does he know it's mine?'_

"Hello." He smiles with a secret as his eyes skim over her again.

"Goodnight." Rhayne sets a firm tone to her words hoping it's enough to send him off. She doesn't want to mess up such a gorgeous face. He moves aside for her.

"1941 Hollywood." He sounds amused and there's a definite glint of mischief in his eyes when she turns to face him. There's something unsettling about him, the way he's standing there-deceptively casual. "It's not what I pictured you driving."

"Why is that?" Rhayne can't quite put her finger on what this is but it's definitely something.

"It lacks … muscle."

There's a definite smirk playing about his mouth that draws her eyes to his lips.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Rhayne murmurs. "Graham's a hot-rod." She meets his eyes and smiles. "There's plenty of muscle under the hood." She opens the door behind herself using the opportunity to step into his body before slowly stepping back. "I'm more of a speed freak anyway."

Damon follows her. He's enjoying the game and for once isn't thinking of killing first. "I enjoy fast."

"I'm sure you do." Rhayne murmurs, there's a slight tremor in her voice. A sense of excitement she doesn't understand. It's like she's playing with a dangerous animal-

Damon leans down to her eye level, his hand lightly gracing her cheek. He's got a second of hesitation; to compel her or not?

_'I wonder…'_

He chooses to use charm instead. As out of practice and impatient as he is … well, it's never been difficult for him to be charming.

Rhayne doesn't dare breathe. His lips press against hers, cool and new and –

_'Holy cow, I think I feel electric.'_ She almost laughs at the idiotic thought but the light touch of his tongue against her lips takes the silly thoughts out of her mind.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Damon stretches out lazily, there's a satisfied smile on his lips. He's pleased. Charm worked just fine and his prize lies beside him. He rolls on his side to study her. The long ebony locks cover most of her back and he smoothes them out of the way with a light touch. He lets his fingers trail down her back, following the pattern inked into her soft skin. She's certainly not what Damon was expecting and there's a story behind her ink.

Rhayne stirs, a soft sigh the first sign of her waking.

Damon easily flips her on her back and tucks her into his side. Her eyes flutter open and the sunlight streaming through the curtained window sparks the dark amber and copper with fire. She smiles, her hands splaying flat on his bare chest.

"Morning." Her voice is a husky whisper he cuts off. A spark of desire ignites.

It's rather easy. _Too _easy but Damon is going to enjoy himself.

There's no mistaking the door opening down stairs or the voice that floats up calling his name.

_'Damn it.'_ He sighs, annoyance marring the moment and Rhayne frowns at him.

"I'll be right back." Damon presses a fast kiss to her lips, taking a nip before he jumps out of his bed and strides towards the door without a stitch of clothes.

Rhayne is left wondering what happened. She sits up; the sheet tucked around her and her eyes wander the bed room. It's not what she expected- not the house, not the hot guy and certainly not last night.

_'I'm going to hell and fast. What was I thinking?'_ but her guilt over spending the night with a man she knows nothing about is quickly brushed off as her mind goes back over the night.

"Ouch." Rhayne reaches up and runs her fingers over the back part of her shoulder. She feels sore in all the right places and then some. "What…" she frowns rubbing at her fingers and reaches to her back once again. The dark flakes on her fingertips –

The door closes.

Rhayne jerks in surprise, her eyes locked with his.

There's an undercurrent in the room … danger … but this time she feels it _towards_ herself directed from the gorgeous man – _'Is he…?'_

Damon frowns, not exactly upset but there's a definite hint of annoyance. He strides towards his bed and the girl in it, who turns out to be smarter than he'd given her credit for.

Rhayne is quick to scramble out of the bed. Naked or not she's not sitting still for him- "Ahh!"

Damon ignores her yelp. He grabs her around the waist and lightly tosses her back in the bed where he covers her with his body.

Rhayne shoves her fist in his face, the blow connecting with his jaw perfectly. "Ow…_fuck_!" she exclaims cradling her throbbing fist to her chest.

Damon arches a dark eyebrow, flexing his jaw. "Now, that wasn't nice." He flicks the dark strands in her face out of her eyes before leaning in.

"What the hell –mmph!" Rhayne shoves against his chest but he's like a mountain and that sense of danger is overwhelming. She bites his lip, the copper tang of blood on her tongue when he pulls back.

"You're not afraid." Damon cups her face, his eyes locked with hers. "Are you?"

"I'm…not afraid." Rhayne repeats and she's not. Her fear just faded and she doesn't feel like fighting him.

"I didn't want to do that." Damon sighs disappointed. His fingers trail along her cheek to her throat. His ice blue eyes following the same path. "Don't move." She lies still for him. Doesn't move at all even when his mouth settles on her neck and his teeth finally break through her skin...

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rhayne wakes up to a dark cloudy sky. She rolls over and utters a groan, she hurts all over. She dreads getting up and grabs the pillow to stuff over her head and hide for a couple minutes more. She struggles to find sleep and frustrated with the futile efforts throws the pillow aside.

"I hate mornings!" she manages to sit up. The frown on her face is slightly confused. "When did I …?" she turns and doesn't remember checking into the hotel room. Searching for her cell phone she finds it on the floor slightly under the bed. There are a bunch of text messages from Sam, a couple of voicemails she's not looking forward to listening to and missed calls from just about everyone; the Winchesters, Bobby and … her Grandfather. "Shit."

The phone rings twice before the line picks up. _"Where the hell have you been?"_

"Hi, Pop. How are you?" Rhayne winces, eyes closing and fingers crossed.

_"Don't you 'how are you' me, girl."_ Pop grouches_. "I want your ass back on the road and on your way home, Rhayne."_

"Sorry, Pop." Rhayne sighs. "Can't do that. I've got a lead and I'm following it."

_"Rhayne-."_

"Please don't make me choose, Pop." Rhayne gets silence for a few seconds and she's hoping the sweet tone of her voice helps to sway him. She's not looking forward to hanging up on her grandfather let alone disobeying him.

_"Which one was it?"_

_'Damn.'_

"What do you mean?" Rhayne scowls at the mirror. She's hoping they didn't tell him _everything_ but having Sam walk in on … _'I'm gonna kill him. That sob! They told Pop's!'_

_"Dean called."_ Pop snaps and he's mad. _"You still wanna pretend you don't know what I'm asking?"_

_'Krap, krap, krap!'_ her cheeks fill with rosy color and she's so not looking forward to having that conversation with her grandfather yet again. Once was embarrassing enough. But the damn 'birds and bees' conversation …

"Dean." She sighs into the phone. It's not like her grandfather hadn't warned her against getting 'involved' with Hunters. "Before you say 'I told you' I already know. Forget about the lecture, Pop. I've moved on," she almost chokes on the lie but hell, why admit she fooled herself. "And that lead is one closer to-."

_"No."_

"Huh?"

_"I said, No. Get your ass home, Rhayne."_

"NO." Rhayne jumps out of bed and paces to the mirror. "I'm not going home before I find out what the hell happened to my brother. This is my only lead, grandpa."

_"You want to end up like him? Is that what you're telling me? Get your ass home right now, Rhayne!"_

"Sorry, Pop." Rhayne cuts the line. She blinks tears from her eyes and pops the case open. She takes out the battery and tosses the pieces on the bed.

The old man had never been quiet about his disappointment with Theo. They didn't speak for years and Rhayne had been stuck in the middle. They were all that was left of her family and Pops had effectively cut Theo out of hers.

He was happy being regular joe-schmoe. He never wanted to be a Hunter so taking up the life was out of left field.

Theo never contacted them. He stayed as far from Rhayne and his grandfather as he could. The best that Rhayne can manage for now is the lead she got with help from the Winchesters.

And the little information she retrieved from Theo's car and hotel room. Drawings of things she could barely make sense of.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**


	2. Answer Me This

**Title: **And when I fall

**Rated for:** language, violence, future M chapter

**Genre:** Angst, Romance, Suspense, Horror?, Adventure

**Fandom/Universe: **Vampire Diaries / Supernatural

**Characters:** Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Klaus, Rebecca, Elijah / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer

**Pairings: **Damon / OC / Dean, Caroline / Tyler, Bonnie / Jeremy

**Spoilers/Warning: **Mentions of events on the shows and books.

**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries and all related characters belong L. J. Smith and The CW. No infringement intended. Supernatural and all related characters belong to Erik Kripke and OC's are all ME. No infringement intended. The Originals and all related characters belong to Outerbanks Entertainment, Alloy Entertainment, CBS Television Studios, Warner Bros.

**Summary: **She was looking for answers. He was just passing the time.

**Status: **In-Progress

**Author's Note: **Another peek because I'm being cautious. I hope I'm giving just enough answers to keep everyone curious.

And before I go any further let me just point out that yes, this is mostly Vampire Diaries verse and yes, it's going to stay with the OC rather than the tv characters. The Supernatural bits later. And **NO **there is no Damon/Dean slash anything.

**Chapter: _Answer Me This_**

* * *

**Answer Me This**

Two days of sitting and watching and waiting and more waiting, gah! But there's a pattern for sure and now Rhayne knows a little more about her target than she did with Google. The inside of Graham, the gunmetal gray, '41 Hollywood hot-rod, is cozy and clean. Except for little box on the floor of the passenger seat that contains all of Rhayne's snack wrappers and take out containers. She pulls out the plastic bag lining it and takes it with her dumping it into the trash can in the street. Peeking through the window she spots her target placing his order.

_'Here goes…'_

The _Mystic Grill_ seems to be the one place the whole town likes to hang out in. Alaric takes the table almost in the center of the space; people coming and going don't draw his attention. He sips from his water waiting for his food ignoring as the door opens for the hundredth time since he's arrived.

The chair across from him scrapes on the wooden floors and a slim brunette sits offering a perfunctory smile as she does. They study each other for a long silent moment. Alaric slightly confused and curious, he takes a cursory glance around the restaurant, brow furrowed when his gaze falls on her once again. "…Hello...?"

Rhayne wonders what it is…maybe nothing at all but she can sense something … _different_, about this Hunter. "I need help." She'd roll her eyes but … blurting things out when she felt anxious or uncomfortable is one of the things she's been told to work on.

Alaric watches the 'girl' across from him bite her lip, her eyes following his every move. "…okay…?"

"Answers, actually." She sticks her hand out across the table over the water glass. "Rhayne Henrié."

Alaric is wary, not sure he gets what's going on. He reaches across and takes her hand in his, her grip is firm. "Do we know each other?" her voice doesn't have the accent she used on her name; French. _'Definitely.'_

"You'd think." Rhayne just rolls her eyes, a tiny shake of her head the only other sign of slight annoyance. "The life we chose … pretty hard not to run into another Hunter." She watches the shift in his expression; confusion gives way to alarm then wariness as he sits back in his chair studying her.

Alaric casts his gaze around the _Mystic Grill_ wondering who he knows. By the bar he spots Matt working the afternoon shift and Jeremy carting a gray plastic bin to the tables and by the open door entering on the gust of cold air is Caroline.

"Please, don't think me stupid and feign ignorance." Rhayne warns with a hint of annoyance coloring her tone. "Pretty face." she points a finger at her face and it is that; big dark eyes that spark with fire under the lighting of his table. She bats her lashes in a very girly way offering a cute smile. "Brain has more than air. So…" her expression falls into seriousness so fast Alaric blinks at the sudden change. Her gaze wanders around the place and spots the blond girl at the bar. Rhayne offers a slight smile at the intense gaze directed towards them. "Friend of yours?" she lets the smirk play about her full lips turning to Alaric.

"Student." Alaric replies shortly. "Who are you?" his arms cross over his chest and he straightens up in his chair.

"Let's move onto how you can help me." Rhayne brushes off his question without care. She wants answers and the fact she's going on a lead from a demon is so … _'I must be crazy to believe it was telling the truth.'_ But she was at a dead end with the clues Theo left behind. And their grandfather wasn't going to get involved; he made that extremely clear the day Theo walked out on them. "And I, you." Rhayne rests her arms on the table leaning towards him as her voice drops slightly. Alaric knows its not going to affect Caroline's eavesdropping.

"Help me…what?" Alaric has the distinct feeling he already knows what kind of 'help' she's offering him. It's unsettling because that _is_ what he does-or should be doing. It's why he came to Mystic Falls in the first place- one of the reasons.

"With your infestation problem. Here. In Mystic Falls." Rhayne doesn't get why he's being so reticent. Hell! The Winchesters hadn't been so hard to crack once she got past Dean and came clean about why she was on her own and what she was doing. Allowing her to Hunt with _alone _with _him_? Yeah, that had been a totally different nut to crack with John but then he was usually off on his own Hunt.

"I'm … managing fine."

Rhayne's eyes narrow on him. She doesn't understand why he's slightly flippin' out at the offer. He's all twitchy in his seat, eyes constantly darting towards the bar and his hands are fisted she can see the whites of his knuckles. "… right … I'll try not to burst your bubble." She sits up, her expression forcibly relaxed as she looks him over once more. "Denial doesn't look half bad on you."

"You mustn't need my help…" Alaric eyes her, lips pressed into disapproval. He's curious for sure. This 'girl' comes out of nowhere asking for answers-which she hasn't even asked him the questions to- offering her services as a fellow Hunter- _'How _old_ is she?'_ His frown elicits some kind of apology.

"My bad." Rhayne chokes down the rest of her sarcastic quips and looks into his eyes. "I just …" she's' all kinds of conflicted. Sad because Theo is dead. Angry _because_ he's dead and she doesn't know _why_ and because the idiot never asked for help when he'd clearly needed it. Worried she'll never find out what happened-the reason for any of it. Scared she won't like the answers she's looking for. Anxious because she's following a lead they tortured out of a demon and those are all a bunch of liars anyway.

Rhayne drags in a fortifying breath, pulls out her cell phone and slides it across the table. Alaric spares it a glance before taking it in hand. His brow furrows, thinking maybe he's seen the sketch before but he's not sure and skips through the images on her cell.

"My brother… he drew this. I don't know why or where it's from but I'm sure this is why he's dead." Rhayne clears her throat, her eyes filling with hope as she watches Alaric glance up from the image in his hand. "You knew Daniel Elkins. The kind of Hunt he preferred… my brother, Theo, he -."

"Here you are." Matt gives a perfunctory smile and sets the plate in front of Alaric. "Can I get you anything?" his smile is polite as he looks at her. Curiosity and annoyance with Caroline for hissing at him the girl with Alaric is trouble. He really doesn't need more trouble in his life when his friends bring him plenty of it.

Rhayne stamps down annoyance for the interruption and forces a pleasant smile on her face. "Nope. I'm good. Thanks. Bye." She practically runs him off, turning in her seat slightly as he starts to move off and catches the little blond at the bar _still_ watching.

Matt's brow furrows. He isn't sure how to take the dismissal but he walks away, a faltering smile on his face that fades once his back turns on the table.

"How is Daniel?" Alaric draws her attention and takes up his fork. He spears a carrot from his plate, eyes intent on her. Rhayne's head tilts slightly, an exasperated exhale the only sign of annoyance.

"Dead. Unless you didn't know…?" Rhayne eyes him. Being tested is a given especially when they take one look at her. All they see is the 'tiny girl', big amber eyes with a pout dressed like a little rebel. No one ever bothers to look past the surface and see the experienced Hunter Reîgner raised from the age of six when his son was taken from the world.

_'Now it's just the two of us. Grandpa and me, we're all that's left of two Hunter families…'_ sadness fills her heart at the loss. Stories she had grown up hearing from her Mother, about the loup-garou wars in France… Well, there were no more stories to tell.

"You've seen this." Rhayne is positive as she grabs her phone back from the table. She doesn't take her eyes from him and the fact he's still to take a bite from his food. She shakes her head at him when Alaric sets his fork down and begins a protest. "Not an airhead, man." She frowns staring at him. "What do you know?"

Alaric sits back in his chair. His food left untouched and over her shoulder he can see Caroline intently watching them.

Listening.

Curiosity. It gets you every time and Alaric is definitely intrigued by the unasked questions this 'girl' wants him to answer. And they have a 'friend' in common.

"Not here."

**o0o0o0o0o0o **

The house is dark- not exactly 'house' but it's where he lives or rather where Alaric keeps his belongings. Rhayne doesn't see the place getting much use and the dark smudge on her finger from where she ran it across the surface of the mantel is proof. She wipes her hands and moves across the sparse living room to the couch though she doesn't sit, and waits for Alaric to come back from his kitchen.

"Nice." She scans the room; large, looking for emergency exits and handy weapons- just in case; it never hurts to be prepared.

"It's…" Alaric trails off with a slight shrug. He motions to the couch and moves around to take a seat where he sets down both glasses. "Here." The ledger styled book he takes from the drawer in the coffee table is thin- not much information or rather, the answers Rhayne is looking to find.

"So…. How'd you get this?" Rhayne sneaks a glance at him through her lashes and the discomfort crossing his features is quickly wiped away.

"My… I knew someone who found this sort of thing interesting." Though at the time Alaric had not wanted to see it for the obsession it really was.

That 'my' registers but for now Rhayne is willing to let it go. She opens the book, scanning through the first couple of pages before silence and the steady gaze she should ignore draw hers from the neat script on the weathered pages.

"Are you going to start the lecture?"

Alaric's brow furrows but she doesn't seem at all upset over the idea. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Oh, it's like that." Rhayne nods, the book is set on her lap and she crosses her hands over it, sitting back in the couch while leveling a stern gaze in his direction. "You're not the last one who's going to point out- like I don't know this already- the fact I'm a 'girl'." And she raises her hands to add air quotes, eyes rolling so Alaric's lips twitch with mild amusement. "That Hunting isn't for me because I'll get hurt or, oooh." She shudders mockingly. "Die. Cus this life, that's how you go out. Bloody and gory and painfully. Did I miss anything else?"

She sits there, her gaze never wavering and Alaric shakes his head. "You're a child." He mutters under his breath, still loud enough she hears him. He's just thinking of the lives already changed- Elena, Jeremy, Tyler, _Caroline_… so young and here there's another one ready to jump into the fire.

"I've been living this life longer than you." Rhayne retorts, the heat behind her words held in check. "Look, you've got vampires running around town picking off civilians. You don't want help taking care of this, fine. You think I'm just a girl out for an adventure, fine. I really don't care what you think of me. You don't know me so that's fair. But I am going to stick around a few days, do some Hunting of my own." She gets to her feet, the book in her hand. "I'll get this back to you once I make a copy." She eyes him. "Unless you want it back right this second?"

Alaric wonders- take it back, deny her access to his dead wife's research… send her angry out of his apartment to take it out on the Salvatore brothers, Caroline, Tyler…

"Keep it." Alaric gets to his feet, her surprise quickly hidden and he leads her to the door. "Just… be careful." He warns though he'll make sure to let the others know there's a Hunter in Mystic Falls. A very young one at that…

"Ok." Rhayne pauses mid-step before the partially open door and walking into the hall and out of the 'fake' apartment. There's something she's not getting and that feeling annoys her to no end every single time. Usually, in the end, it really ends up hurting. "Thank you."

"Your brother…" Alaric pauses with the door partially open. "He… how did he know Daniel?"

"Our grandfather." Another long story with tons of family history and adventure. "They exchanged information- he ran into a particularly rare sort of vampire. Hybrid." She shrugs her shoulder, brow furrowing. "I've never seen one, nor heard of one before that or since. My grandfather and Mr. Elkins took it down."

"Hybrids…" Alaric's thoughts spin in his head. Had Klaus managed to make hybrids before? And why pretend he hadn't…? "And your brother?"

"I don't know." Rhayne shifts her weight; the tight press of her lips says more about what she feels than her words. "He didn't want this life. As far as I knew, Theo was regular Joe and happy." There never was any real explanation as to _why_ he'd take up the family legacy and never mention it to Pops or herself. There were a lot of questions as to why Theo had stayed away from them once he became a Hunter. And why go to Daniel Elkins in the first place? Why focus on vampires when there were other things to Hunt? A family legacy to follow…

"What kind of hybrid?" Alaric tries not to sound too interested.

Rhayne smirks, she doesn't hide the fact it's a bit farfetched but she knows better than to mock anything her grandfather says. He's usually right. "Vampire and werewolf." She smiles, head tilted slightly as she looks at him. "My Mother's family has a long history of Hunting. Overseas, of course." She points out. "La famille Henrié est bien connu des loups-garous en Europe."

And it was that war Pops says sent a branch of the family to the New World when there was a chance.

"I think there's some still left over there." She shrugs. "But we don't really do the family dinners or holidays." She grabs the sharpie ever handy in her back pocket and snags his hand. "You change your mind about Hunting, feel free to call." She smiles perfunctorily and drops his hand. "Or for questions. You seem the type." She opens the door wider and steps into the hall leaving Alaric to stand in the entrance.

_'The Henrié family is well known to the werewolves in Europe...'_

Alaric wonders if either of the Slavatore's have heard of them…?

Has Klaus?

**o0o0o0o0o0o**


End file.
